Of Rivals
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: (Sometime before Star Fox Assault) Wolf, Leon, and Panther, great rivals of Star Fox, meets a group of alien mercs who are actually rivals of Star Fox's new friend... Will they agree on helping each other, or will their stubborness halt them? Please R and
1. P1 The Wolf with an Eye Patch

**_Of Rivals_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, Nebulla Wolf, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**.

**_Read This Important Author's Note!_**

The story takes place before Star Fox Assault, but that isn't really much important. I only said so because Star Wolf here owns a planet-hideout called _Sargasso Space Station_, and that the members of Star Wolf are Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and of course Wolf O'Donnell. Those two are apparent in the new Star Fox game. I'm not sure if I should add Aparoids or not, but I'll think about that eventually. Anyway, I'll be using my characters, but not Galaxy Wulf. I'll be using their rivals, Nebulla Wolf (you'll be familiar to them when you read my fics, but you don't have to, since this is separate from them). I'll be using the "first-person POV" here just like in my fic Rivals or Friends, and like that story, I'll be switching narrators – from Wolf to Rufus, and back and forth. Anyway, now you know the drill, get reading! I won't be removing this note until the second prologue!

* * *

**_Prologue 1: The Wolf with an Eye Patch_**

"Okay boys, load 'em up!"

I ordered the operator of a carrier truck loaded with stolen weapons from one of that senile Andrew's weapons carrier. That no-good traitor, he owed me everything that he has! A pathetic fool is he! Now that Andross is gone, he thought that he's the new ringmaster, and we're his pawn! We'll see… now that Star Wolf left him, I wonder what he is now!

"Place them at the weaponry. We'll need them just in case a Cornerian battalion shows up."

Moving away from the place, I decided to take a glance at the place Andrew thought of calling a base. He built this headquarters at the planet Sargasso years ago, after I kicked Pigma, and his pathetic bloated ass, for being a traitor. He and Andrew made a quick attack on Star Fox without my consent! Anyway, I didn't waste the monkey, since I have plans for him… The foolish nephew of Andross planned to create a base here. Without his knowledge, I rallied up soldiers who also hated Andrew for being inferior, so we immediately threw him away. He fled from this place to an unknown area… After that, we had a visitor. His name's Panther and he was a criminal, wanted for theft. We need that kind of guy, so I fired him.

"Is something the matter, Wolf?"

Leon startled me for a while. Speaking of which, Leon has been a company for a while. He's the only group member who didn't abandon me, maybe because he has that _grudge_ against Falco, who is also with Fox. Damn, the monkey and the fat ass didn't know anything about pure hatred against Star Fox!

"No, nothing's wrong…" I assured him as I walked away, looking at the other upcoming carrier trucks filled with weapons. "I was just thinking on what to do next. I'll probably do some practicing with my plasma cannon… I'm thirsty for some dancing with McCloud!"

"Easy there, O'Donnell, you don't want to burst out from your excitement," Panther commented with a grin. "Remember, we have work to do. We'll be attacking a fleet of Cornerians, and I'm pretty sure, Star Fox will come and…" I was bothered when he suddenly stopped talking. "Look at that, Wolf!" he pointed out with his hand. I glanced to that direction, and noticed a large meteor falling down to our atmosphere…

Wait! That's no meteor! It apparently resembled a flagship… No… **It is a flagship!** It's colored in deep red. I took caution; you can't say all falling starships are safe. I ordered my men to gather bazookas, blasters, and machine guns. I looked closer, and noticed that the ship is trying to lessen the impact by bracing. It's quickly losing its altitude, yet it seemed that it wouldn't crash.

"Take cover!" Leon commanded as the soldiers moved back without leaving the area. Finally, the ship landed, and it made a safe landing, after all. "Heck, what's _that_ thing!" the chameleon grunted.

I don't know what's in there, but I don't like it. I don't like it at all… "All right, keep your weapons ready, and prepare to fire anything that comes into hostility." Something tells me though, I'll be interested to thee person in that ship. I don't know why, but I somewhat trusted my instincts about that…

* * *


	2. P2 The Wolf with a Cross Scar

**_Of Rivals_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, Nebulla Wolf, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**.

**_Read This Important Author's Note!_**

The story takes place before Star Fox Assault, but that isn't really much important. I only said so because Star Wolf here owns a planet-hideout called _Sargasso Space Station_, and that the members of Star Wolf are Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and of course Wolf O'Donnell. Those two are apparent in the new Star Fox game. I'm not sure if I should add Aparoids or not, but I'll think about that eventually. Anyway, I'll be using my characters, but not Galaxy Wulf. I'll be using their rivals, Nebulla Wolf (you'll be familiar to them when you read my fics, but you don't have to, since this is separate from them). I'll be using the "first-person POV" here just like in my fic Rivals or Friends, and like that story, I'll be switching narrators – from Wolf to Rufus, and back and forth. Anyway, now you know the drill, get reading! I won't be removing this note until the second prologue!

* * *

**_Prologue 2: The Wolf with a Cross Scar_**

_Captain's Log…_

_ I have finally decided not to continue any more on serving Volgar. I don't want it. He's only using my anger on Wulf. That thirst for vengeance is for me, and only for **me!** He's using my personal hatred, and now's the time to leave. We had a tight fight from Volgar's fleet, taking a few hits, but we sustained. However, I realized that staying in Terra System wouldn't do me good, either. I have to leave! Warping to the nearest non-Terran territory, I ended up in a star system we aren't familiar with. I then realized that our battle earlier caused damage to the plasma generator of The Pyre. The whole flagship slowly lost power, and we crashed to an unknown planet… Estimating the whole place, it looked like a hidden headquarters of some sort. I'm pretty sure, though, that we won't be having any open-arm greeting._

_ Team Status: **Rufus Reavis** – leader of Nebulla Wolf, me, is still standing. I don't know what happens next, but I'll fight if I have to… I'm really angry, especially now that I won't be able to take on Wulf. **Hawkin Rogers** – apparently, he wasn't really a group member. He decided to stay at Exilus… he was working for Volgar all along. He's not a true teammate. Name will be deleted in next entry. **Arma Dillo** – he's here. He hasn't changed much. His intelligence isn't much either, and it'll be probably useless, especially without Hawkin around. His inferiority is still a humor for us, though. **Foxette Chase** – she left our team even before this was planned. She wanted a normal life, so I guess it's not my right to restrain her here. Name will be deleted in next entry. **Lupe Leon** – the flamboyant bomb specialist didn't decide to leave. I guess that's good, especially now that we're only few. His skills are what we need to survive. However, his enforcing on how handsome he is can be annoying at some point._

_End log… Save entry…_

I looked again at the monitor after making my journal entry. I finally stood up, realizing that it's time to face them.

"Err, boss, don't you think they'll be giving us a cold face?" Arma commented on my feat. He's absolutely sure on what I'm going to do, despite the fact that it's dangerous. "But if you're going, then I'm going too!"

Arma is probably naive in some sort of way. While he does have that strong hide of his, his brain doesn't compare much. His appearance might give them a grief though, since he can roll into a ball and wreck anything in his path.

"And of course, you couldn't leave without me!" Lupe also made a comment. He did that with his usual sniffing of his occasional rose.

For Lupe, it's simply take it or leave it… but he wouldn't stop bugging you if you go for the _leave it_ part. His narcissistic behavior could be a pain, especially now that I'm a bit of worried on what would happen to us. With that aside though, he's a character who could create invisible bombs by just thinking about it… Hawkin told me once that he could do that by means of telekinetic interference of the atoms, but I guess he's a good bomber because he's a _bomber_…

"All right, let's move," I ordered them. I opened the hatch of the ship, and we walked slowly down to the floor of the alien planet. I was amazed, however. For aliens, they look too much like a Terran… but my thoughts stop floating and I started looking at the soldiers carrying class-B weapons. Class-B? Well… we have better weapons…

A grey wolf with some sort of eye patch walked slightly forward, and behind him were a chameleon and a panther… his cohorts or apprentices? It gave me a slight chill for a while, not a feeling of terror, but something else.

* * *


	3. Go Clashing

**_Of Rivals_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, Nebulla Wolf, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Go Clashing_**

I found myself nervous in front of that red wolf with a cross scar. Who is he? He got me curious. I wanted to know who this fellow is. However, I shouldn't lose my judgment from that. He could be a spy from the Cornerian government, and I don't want anybody sneaking in my turf. "Who are you!" I yelled out. However, he seemed to be dumb, for he didn't give a reply; he just glared at me. His two companions – an armadillo having some sort of tough hide and a weird wolf occasionally glancing to his mirror – are rather vague and from the way they looked, they simply follow that red wolf, so I'll get no answer from them as well. "**I am asking you again, who are you!**"

"Wolf, let me handle this," Leon whispered to me. He stepped forward and proclaimed, "If you don't identify yourselves, we'll consider you as enemies!" Of course, my men readied their weapons as soon as they heard that command. They pointed it towards the red wolf and his cohorts.

"_Waste,_" I heard him replied. "_These are all waste… Is this how you treat your guests?_"

Suddenly, the narcissistic lupine snapped his fingers. A sudden explosion occurred in front of them, with the smoke covering them entirely. My men and I tried to clear the view, but after doing so, I just saw that red wolf defeated many of my soldiers! He wielded two laser-like melee weapons, and he swiped them through my soldiers with ease. I'm not sure if I was impressed or angered, but I'll admit that he's skilled.

"Damn, he's going to ruin our plan!" Panther growled out as he tried to point his blaster at him. However, a rolling ball tackled him away. No, wait! That was no rolling ball! That was the armadillo, and he curled himself into a ball! Man, he's so strong.

Leon looked for the other wolf. Suddenly, two laser beams were fired just a few meters behind him. He was surprised by that attack. That dirty grey wolf just mounted one of our turret cannons! He started firing the other soldiers as well! At this rate, Sargasso Space Station will be obliterated at just a few minutes!

My sightseeing to the action left me unaware. The red wolf surprised me to my back. He placed his weapons on my shoulders, with my head between the two lasers. "_I told you we were just visiting…_" he told me. The whole Sargasso base soldiers stopped and dropped their armaments. Panther and Leon stopped chasing the armadillo and the grey wolf. "_Now, if you just excuse me… We'll just make a stop at this planet of yours…_" He slowly put his weapon away from my shoulders.

Now is my chance. I quickly elbowed his face and grabbed my blaster. Then I kicked him to the ground, making him land on his back. I then pointed my weapon to his head. "Nobody makes stops at my turf by wrecking it!" I growled.

"_You're good,_" I heard him replying with grin. He suddenly delivered a kick that also knocked me down to the ground. "_But you're not as good as me._" He then grabbed his weapons once more and pointed it at my chest, whilst I point my blaster towards his head. Now, the first person that will attack would survive, but somehow, something crawled out of the wolf's head.

"Great, I don't want to waste time, but I ended up bullying people," he smirked as he withdrew his weapons. He then extended his arm forward, meaning that he'd help me get up. Well, I don't usually trust newcomers who wanted to ruin your whole base, but I guess it wouldn't hurt either. I grabbed his arm, and he pulled me up to stand. "Forgive my actions earlier. I thought you're going to capture us. The name's Rufus Reavis and my two companions are Lupe Leon and Arma Dillo." I glanced at his companions, who recently just joined the watching crowd. "We're Nebulla Wolf, and we crashed to this place when we were escaping."

"I'm Wolf O'Donnell, and welcome to Sargasso Space Station," I greeted them back, while hiding my caveat. "Anyway, they call me Star Wolf too, for I am also the leader of Star Wolf." I called Leon and Panther, who then came to my side. "This one's Leon Powalski and this one's Panther Caroso." They just gave a nod, and they're probably hiding their cautiousness as well.

Anyway, I guess it's time to help these _alien_ friends of ours. After all, his help could be useful in taking down Star Fox…

* * *


	4. The Newcomers

**_Of Rivals_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, Nebulla Wolf, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Newcomers_**

I have no time for this. I have to get my team out of this silly encounter. However, that could not be possible for the moment, since The Pyre had just crashed and I have no other means leaving this place. Well, since we're in a different area, we might as well help out these _people_.

We were walking towards the headquarters. Hmm… this place rather reminded me of Exilus… It reminded me of Volgar's planet… he has factories and barracks, and many other things… I hoped that since Star Wolf owns this turf, they aren't as bad as they looked. We entered the building, and we stopped at the conference room.

"So, what can we do to help?" I asked as I crossed my arms. I didn't really want to start a useless banter. "Since we're here anyway, let's talk about it. After all, I can read from your mind, O'Donnell, that you need assistance of something…" Those words just slipped from my tongue. How odd, though, since I always control what I say…

He smirked while giving humph. "First of all, I want you guys to call us by our first names… and we also want you to be called by your first names, all right, Rufus? Anyway, we'll talk about that later. For now, I can see that you're tired, so why not take a break! We have extra quarters just right there." He pointed out the direction to a hallway that was filled with doors; most of them were probably rooms for soldiers.

My teammate Lupe was never going to agree on this. "You mean to say that we're going to stay here and do nothing!" he commented as he sighed. "How awfully boring, I tell you!" He then touched his long silver hair and grumbled, "Boys and girls, I think we should not remain stagnant here and do nothing! Star Wolf, what do you do to keep yourselves entertained?" Oh boy, Lupe's statements were probably new for Star Wolf… I wonder what their reaction would be.

"Well," Panther smiled as he sneaked behind the flamboyant teammate of mine, "we usually go out space, looking for some trouble." He then slipped a dagger towards his neck, giving him a slight chill. "When we talk about trouble, we mean getting dirty, pretty boy!"

Lupe just tapped the dagger, giving a slight smoke to puff. "Listen here, _pussycat_! I don't know how you ruffians play, but when it comes to dirty work, nothing can beat Nebulla Wolf! Hah, just because I'm handsome, that doesn't mean I can't play rough!" I was rather impressed by his ego. Well, it's true, anyway.

"Are you sure you guys know how to play?" Wolf grinned as he showed to us something at the monitor. "If so, then maybe you're up to this." The monitor revealed a planet labeled Katina. It then slowly zoomed, showing us three carrier ships. "These carrier ships are full of chocolates. If you want to play with us, then tag along! We'll be raiding them!"

"You guys like chocolates too? I **love** them!" Arma reacted gleefully. This gave Leon a silent laugh, but I'm pretty sure Star Wolf wouldn't settle for small things like this.

"Arma, I believe that that's not why they wished to ransack those ships, am I right, Wolf?" I told the Wolf with an eye patch. "So, what kind of person you wish to appear and save these carriers?"

"You're good, Rufus," he then replied at me. I knew it all along… I've been doing that style back in Terra System. "You see, there's this team called Star Fox, those pilots who volunteered to help Corneria. Well, I pretty much have no concern for their teammates, but I want to dance with Fox McCloud."

"A rival, eh?" I spoke out, with my hunch being true. "Hmph, I have no interest for your rivalry! However, since you asked us for help, and we didn't want to remain here, we'll tag along! Right, boys!"

"Of course, boss!" Lupe replied as he revealed his rose. "Besides, I need chocolates too. It makes my beauty more sensual!" I don't know how Star Wolf reacted, but they were pretty much surprised.

"Hmm… then we'll begin," Leon confirmed our mission. "All right, let's get ready for Katina!"

* * *


End file.
